Falling in love with a mad scientist
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: A random collection of Milly and Lloyd's romantic moments..Read and review :) CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

AU: I know it's been awhile…well I was devastated with these two not ending up (well officially) together. It made me want to write again! This for all you guys that keeps yelling I NEED MORE MILLYXLLOYD FANFICS! Just like me..haha…Hope you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Milly, Lloyd (my husband..oops) and the Pudding.

_Nobility_

The next time she asked about nobility with him being an earl and with her coming from a degenerated noble family, she got another one of those answers.

He stopped from typing on his computer and cocked his head to the side.

"I've read in a book that once you've been married…I'll be your king and you'll be my precious queen…guess nobility doesn't matters by then"

He needs to read more literature other than his cold science books! Did he just cited from a fairytale, but otherwise…This man even with all his craziness and lose wiring could make her blush in seconds, knowing the right words to say every time. Milly walked towards her earl fiancé and hugged him from behind.

"even if everyone tells me that you're the world's only living heart donor…you're the king of my heart"

She never asked again.

_Care_

The First time he truly pissed her off was when she cancelled their engagement. Maybe it was because of his lack of a sense of commitment and her strong pride.

He was just a stepping stone and she was just a tool. It was one of their most sane conversations yet, probably their only one. She expected him to show at least an ounce of disappointment but all he did was smile and laugh. At that moment her perfect mask of nobility shattered. Her anger surfaced.

She slapped him.

"Even now, you don't even care?!"

_Kiss_

The first time he kissed her was after the first time she slapped him. He swiftly but gently grabbed her face as he cupped both her cheeks. He showered all the passion that a self-proclaimed sociopath could ever possess. She tried to push him away but soon found herself surrender towards the kiss. With all his remaining wits he pulled away. As he walked towards the door, he turned and said.

"that's all you needed to know"

Both realized something that day. She was a fool for going and he was an idiot for letting her go.

_Pudding_

Milly almost gave up on seducing her fiance.

She used the most daring lingerie apparel (if that stringy object still qualifies as apparel, since it leaves very little to the imagination) She wore the most creative and provocative interpretations of costumes from a lab assistant to a leather clad dominatrix, costumes that would even initiate the usual hot blooded men to commit a crime. Nothing worked.

He simply smiled at her with his innocent and honest grin, maybe laugh at some of her outrageous schemes. Sometimes he would just remove his lab coat and drape it around her with a short "You'll get a cold". Maybe he was gay or he didn't find her attractive at all.

After losing all hopes in tantalizing the genius, she drowned her frustration in the pudding that she saw on top of his work table. She hopped on the table, crossed her legs and started licking the chocolate pudding from the spoon. She knew he wouldn't mind and right now she didn't care. The pudding was damn good, no wonder it gained more of his attention than she ever had. She took in another spoonful in her mouth but a part of it dribbled at the side of her lips and to her chest. Suddenly she heard someone at the door.

In a split second she was pinned down the table with all the papers and glass flying. She could scream but she recognized the face of her assaulter.

It was Lloyd.

He was on top of her with his pupils dilated and his lopsided smile gone. She was more than surprised to see him at this state. Lloyd slowly and seductively licked the side of her lips, a groan escaping him as he buried his forehead on the space beside her. He whispered.

"There's a fine line between a gentleman and the beast within…If you continue this Miss Ashford…I'll lose the sense to see the distinction"

She was sure that he could hear her heart beating frantically in her chest as his form loomed above her. Before she could succumb to his and her lustful desires Lloyd was already extracting himself from her, making his way to the door.

He waved back and said.

"Let's save the games for our wedding night"

One thing was clear to her now Chocolate pudding was an amazing turn on.

_Time_

He was late. Absolutely late that his lateness could conclude his absence. He was working on the new prototype of a particle blaster and as expected lost the track of time. He didn't care about the acknowledgement of his attendance but only about the small fact that he had made his fiancé wait for two hours.

When he arrived the party was over. Everybody had already left except a beautiful blond sitting casually in the middle of the dance floor.

Lloyd crouched down near her, guilt evident in his apologetic smile. He stilled himself from an expected blow.

It didn't come.

"You're late…for two hours"

"well it's technically 1 hour, 58 minutes and 3 sec-"

"it's fine"

She didn't cast him a glare but a smile that never reached her eyes, eyes that were trying to avert from his direction. She stood up and was about to walk away when Lloyd snatched her hand. His sudden pull made her slam back to him and he was there to catch her in his arms.

"time is just a concept"

For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes, slowly swinging to the silent rhythm of their beating hearts. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her right hand, placing it over his heart after. She rested her head on his shoulder. Both hoped that this dance would never be over.

"I won't wait for you next time Lloyd"

"I will always wait for you Milly" He held her tighter.

This was his way of apology, these simple gestures that made her believe his quote about time. For her anger was lost in the inconsistent tune that he was humming and her disappointment was washed away by the kiss he murmured on her head.

The time spent with a dance with him was worth more than the whole festive night.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: another instalment….enjoy! Thank you so much for the reviews …its what makes the pudding sweeter..haha

Discalimer: I DISCLAIM!

_Rain_

Milly never knew what brought her to this place. It was a lonely place near an old F.L.E.I.A. crater, another gaping hole that was once filled with life, life that was barely classified under living. Rain poured on the solid pavement and on her umbrella. Oddly as she turned to the corner she saw him, raindrops falling on his frosted glasses and closed eyes. She was half surprised and half expecting him to be there, she felt coming here meant that she was here for something, well someone.

He blinked twice, noting that the next drop of rain never reached his face. She sat next to him. They said their hellos but neither questioned the hand of fate and reason that brought them together. She didn't ask him about his guilt ridden eyes nor his fake grin. He didn't push her away. A comfortable silence followed with small and light conversation every now and then. After a few minutes she heard him sigh. Without any hesitation he rested his head on her shoulder and whispered.

"I'm sorry"

His action and words startled but she didn't flinch or moved away. His voice was tired but sincere. She wasn't sure whether he was speaking to her or making a general atonement for all his sins but nonetheless she appreciated the warmth that the simple words provided.

"Don't cry over spilled pudding" She was relaxed enough to dish out such a comment. Milly playfully poked him on the head which earned her a hearty chuckle from him. A sound that was pure and free from other emotion but mirth.

Both knew at that moment that it has been a long time. A long time since she felt relieved, a long time since he truly laughed and a long time since there estranged engagement. The smile that they've seen from each other was one of longing.

They stayed there under the rain and under the small umbrella till the sun shined through.

_Green _

He never thought that he was capable of such emotion. Well he did feel somehow envious when Lakshata bested his newest design but other than that and a few minor pudding fights he didn't care to take possession of anything, thus explains his jealousy free environment. But the sight of his ex-fiance being surrounded by young and self-absorbed nobles didn't sit well with him. He wasn't supposed to make a move, they had severed all connections they had when she broke off the engagement. The bitter truth is that she was no longer his.

He observed the attention she was receiving wasn't a welcome one. He knew that look the polite smile and the worried eyes similar to when they first met. Well the situation wasn't entirely the fault of these nobles, his ex-fiancé looked stunning with her dress, voluptuous curves and natural beauty. Any hot blooded male could see that.

_Don't care,_ he shouldn't care, it was not in his place but as soon as he locked eyes with her pleading ones and as soon as a guy touched her forearm he snapped.

Lightning fast he was already near the small crowd. He pushed away some of the men that blocked him, jabbing an elbow on some, unintentionally of course. He immediately removed the hand that was on her as he flashed her one of his usual carefree smiles

"Milly-san it's nice to see you…in fact Cecille would be happy to see you as well…come with?"

He offered her his hand igoring the glares that he garnered from his intrusion. Instinctively, she took it.

"Please excuse her everyone" Putting her hand tucked on the crook of his elbow and gracefully leading her away from the crowd. They were on their merry way when a clueless young noble grabbed on the shoulder with a cocky look on his face.

"Don't you know who I am, I am-" He was cut off by Lloyd's loud and bored groan, rolling his eyes for extra effect.

Milly was partially alarmed when he let her go.

"just a second Milly-san"

He pushed the boy back to the crowd, far enough to make any of his further words inaudible to the young lady.

"My name is Earl Lloyd of the renowned noble line of Asplunds"

He spoke with his cheerful voice, many showing signs of recognition in their faces. "To be honest I don't know who you are but I'm pretty sure my title surpasses yours…" He removed his glasses and focused his lethal stare on the freaked out noble. "Leave her alone if you people don't want to end up as my new knightmare crash pilot dummy ad have a F.L.E.I.A. dropped on your estate." He finished his threat with a crazy smile intact.

He went back to Milly's side, satisfied with the horrified faces of her suitors.

"Thank you Lloyd-san" a hint of pink grazing the apples of her cheeks. They walked away from the crowd.

"no need Milly, I was just bored" he waved a dismissive hand. Just in que Cecille was there to talk to her and Lloyd once again blended with the guest.

Milly smirked. Lloyd bored enough to threathen and intimidate? She knew otherwise.

Green was a good color on Earl Asplund.


End file.
